¿TE ESTAS ASOMANDO A MI CORAZÓN?
by Dan-taleeon
Summary: Nico di Angelo es un marginado estudiante con el corazón roto y Will Solace sería el chico que llegaría para perturbar su tranquila vida. One-shot / Universo alterno.


**Es mi primer fanfic Solangelo así que perdonen si meto la pata. Es además mi primer oneshot, está ambientado en un AU donde no hay ni semidioses ni monstruos. El titulo está basado en la película Kokoro ga Sakebitterunda (una película muy bonita, en mi opinión) como sea, espero lo disfruten y lean °** v °

* * *

 **¿TE ESTAS ASOMANDO A MI CORAZÓN?**

En algún momento de tu vida como adolescente te has preguntado quien sería aquel príncipe de brillante armadura que encajara a la perfección contigo, como un perfecto rompecabezas, quien está al otro extremo del hijo del destino, quien es tu otra mitad. Muchas de estas preguntas surgen al inicio tus expectativas hacia el amor es rosa, mágico, romántico.

Como si la diosa Afrodita te estuviese vendiendo la marca de un producto mortal, te lo ofrece en las manos convenciéndote de lo bello que puede ser aquel apasionante y desvergonzado sentimiento.

A la mitad de tu camino hacia la juventud comienzas a experimentar los contras de ese engañoso producto que la diosa del amor te ofreció, Cupido no pidió tu consideración, tan solo atravesó tu corazón con una lanza bestial de manera fugaz y aterradora provocando el efecto de perder los estribos por otro mortal.

¿Has sentido el dolor de un amor no correspondido? Aquella unilateralidad de la que todos temen sufrir, pero que a todos les llega. «El amor es aterrador» ciertamente lo es, es un arma de doble filo.

El amor tiene muchas caras, no sabes cual podría tocarte. Nico di Angelo consideraba que el amor era lo peor que podía pasarle, no lo veía rosa sino negro, no podía bajar la guardia. Porque su corazón ya estaba muy resquebrajado.

La ciudad tenía altísimos rascacielos que se pintaban con el reflejo del cielo azulado limpio, sin ni una nube que le impidiera esconder su majestuosidad. Apolo estaba hoy de buenas pues el clima era agradable, sin ser insufrible. «¡Hey, todos levanten esos ánimos!» parecía decir, Nico temía que el mismo sol mutara en un lujoso carro deportivo y surcara los cielos.

Él no era muy fanático del clima soleado, mejor que un tifón lo era.

Pero el gustaba más de los días fríos.

Tampoco era fanático del escándalo sin control, por lo que siempre huía a su escondite secreto dentro de las instalaciones escolares, él era menudo y por fortuna, pasaba desapercibido por muchos. Claro que en cuanto el abría la boca, sus compañeros asustados temían a que recitara un juramento satánico en alguna lengua muerta.

¿Qué pensarías de una persona que usa negro y calaveras?

Tú comprenderás, el negro es muy fácil de combinar y las calaveras daban un toque gótico.

Pero vamos, el gusto musical no se lo quita nadie. Si lleva una camisa con el logo de «Ramones» puedes confiar en él, pero la gente no lo hace. Y él no hace con ellos. Fue un confinamiento solitario que el mismo se impuso.

No necesitaba gente a su alrededor, esta base secreta era perfecta para pasar el rato durmiendo. Era llevadero en los ratos libres, había una ventana por la que se filtraba la luz del día, por lo que no estaba oscuro del todo. Aquella abertura era la luz proporcionaba la cantidad de luz exacta, nadie sabía cómo llegar a este lugar.

Más que él.

Por lo que aquel lugar estaba reservado solo para él, tenía por todas partes sus cosas.

Se había construido un muro de acero impenetrable que prohibida que cualquier otro "intruso" osara a meter sus narices en su territorio; respuestas secas y cortantes, no sonreír ni ser agradable —y aunque lo intentara el resultado sería realmente digno de una tragicomedia— y sobre todo, el mismo que repetía constantemente la regla de oro, la más importante de todas: no te enamores.

Su madre solía decirle sabiamente "no te apresures llegará cuando menos te lo esperes", "hallaras el indicado" decía su hermana Bianca. "Quiero que seas feliz" terciaba su padre. Con solo pensar en las palabras amables que le dedicaba le corría un escalofrió por la espina dorsal.

A veces añoraba los años en los que solo era un chiquillo ingenuo que jugaba ese estúpido juego de cartas Mitomagia y coleccionaba esas figuras de acción de los dioses del Olimpo. Cabía recalcar, solo _a veces_ lo extrañaba. Ese a veces era tan frecuente como el paso del cometa Halley.

Preferiría tragar una espada de oro imperial. Aunque Nico no sabía qué clase de efecto tenia eso (además de matarlo, claro ya).

Te contaremos la historia de Nico di Angelo, un chico con un glosario amplio de improperios italianos y una fobia hacia el amor, él estaba en la punta de un abismo oscuro que le gritaba «déjate caer, procuraremos hacerte sufrir mucho» en un coro de voces de ultratumba jurando por el lago de Estigia que aquel sufrimiento emocional sería de lo más celestial y brutal.

—Nico di Angelo —dijeron su nombre como si fuese una grata sorpresa planeada. Cecil Markowitz frotaba sus manos lentamente haciendo una fricción escalofriante que provocó que el susodicho suspirara exasperado en su interior, su imagen exterior no difería mucho, pero la sonrisa ladina de Cecil no se borraba ni con eso.

Si las miradas fueran ordenes, la de Nico expresaría fuerte y claro «Largo de aquí y ve a contaminar a los demás con tu presencia» porque si, para di Angelo la presencia de las personas era contaminante.

—Vamos no seas así conmigo, todavía ni he dicho nada.

—No, y ni lo harás. Porque ya me voy.

Agarró sin cuidado su mochila por sobre el hombro para irse a su escondite, pero aquel astuto zorro castaño puso sobre la mesa una carta peligrosa.

—Tengo algo que decirte sobre, Jackson.

Soltó un juramente en italiano, que si sus padres lo hubieran escuchado le hubieran lavado la boca con agua bendita y alcohol.

Y pues como no, con pesadez giro sobre sus talones. Miro ceñudo hacia Cecil, «Eres un estúpido ¿Por qué te giras, idiota?» se dijo a sí mismo, internamente su fantasma le jalaba exclamando "¡huye, esto es zona de cuarentena hijo tenemos que evacuarte!" pero Nico di Angelo era alguien estúpido y joven —en el fondo ingenuo todavía— escuchaba el nombre "Percy Jackson" y enseguida sentía su corazón acelerar sus latidos.

 _Borra esa expresión de ilusión, imbécil._ Nuevamente, se volvió a insultar.

No sabía cómo Cecil tenía conocimiento de su enamoramiento con aquel infantil e insoportable cretino —pero aun así lindo— la mente de Nico estaba dividida en dos: la parte que todavía lo amaba con todo el peso del océano Atlántico, y la parte que lo repudia con todo el peso del océano Atlántico.

Su corazón roto latió peligrosamente.

Masculló en italiano tomando asiento nuevamente, junto con el castaño.

Su mirada de astucia le dijo prácticamente «sabia decisión, mi estimado».

—Este viernes por la noche habrá una fiesta en casa de Lou Ellen e invitó a todos, y por todos me refiero a _todos_.

 _Ya salió el peine_ , pensó Nico con aburrimiento.

—Hay un chico al que le caigo de perlas y si me ve probablemente me querrá mandar hasta China de una patada en los huevos.

Eso le hizo esbozar a Nico una siniestra sonrisa socarrona—. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—Si ja-ja muy graciosito di Angelo pero te diré que: sé que tu pateas traseros como si hubieras nacido sabiendo karate, quiero que seas mi guarda-espaldas ¡AH, alto ahí! Sé lo que dirás "yo no soy tu estúpido perro"

—Y no lo soy.

—Cierto, pero míralo de este modo "iras a la fiesta con este guapetón" —se señaló a sí mismo—, y tendrás la oportunidad de ver a tu galán.

Nico hizo un gesto de asco.

—Ew no digas eso, harás que vomite puñetazos en tu cara.

Cecil elevó sus cejas estirando su mano. Nico no sabía si tan siquiera considerar, a los primeros segundos refutó la oferta con vehemencia pero… pero luego lo consideró y luego fue peor, comenzó a pensar que podría ser buena idea.

Era patético, dejarse vender por solamente el privilegio de verlo de cerca, tal vez chocarse con él y murmurar un tímido hola ¿Y ya? ¿Eso es todo? Pero como dijimos al principio, Nico era joven y estúpido… pero sobre todo, un pobre ingenuo.

Estrechó la mano cerrando el trato.

Esto sin duda era estúpido.

Acompañar a Cecil a la fiesta pensó que sería algo como, tú te vas por ahí a socializar, a ligarte con algunas mientras que él estaría en la esquina del todo tal vez probando una cerveza, buena oportunidad para probar su rendimiento. Sus padres al enterarse de la noticia, abrieron sus ojos como si su hijo les hubiese dicho "papá, mamá. Voy a ir a misa".

Como sea, fue todo un espectáculo ver a su padre atragantándose con su propio espagueti.

Retomando la situación inicial, hicieron unas cuantas paradas antes de llegar a la fiesta, no estaba seguro de ser parte de la entrada épica de las almas de la fiesta, pero algo irónico había en lo de "almas de la fiesta", le encontró el humor.

Estaban en un Seven Eleven relativamente vacío, y la cestita estaba siendo llenada por Cecil y sus robustos amigos que parecían del equipo de futbol americano, o que en efecto, sean parte de tal equipo.

— ¿Gozando de la vista?

Fue descubierto mirando los brazos y espaldas anchas de los jugadores, se sonrojó y gruñó cual perro rabioso.

— ¡Que te den, Markowitz!

Que supiese de su orientación no era precisamente alentador.

Refresco, botanas, alcohol, más botanas, más alcohol y nunca podía faltar el que metiese entre las cosas un paquete de condones, no miren a Nico él no fue. Pero sus orejas se coloraron en cuanto los vio _, "pero por supuesto"_ pensó di Angelo como si la respuesta fuese muy obvia, ya estaban en preparatoria. Los chicos de hoy, hacen esta _clase_ de cosas, es normal, es normal, es normal. Se lo repitió una mil veces.

Y también era de destacar que él era el único virgen que se estaba alterando solamente por ver unos condones, era afortunado por el hecho de que los jugadores de futbol no repararan en él, pero oh.

Entre ellos había un chico igual de hinchado que ellos, y tenía la cara colorada desviando la vista todo el tiempo, se mofó por dentro. Ese chico estaba peor que el, solo le faltaba gritar "ave María purísima" y persignarse.

—Si alguien de ustedes se gana la lotería solo recuerden, que mi camioneta y yo nos largamos a las dos ¿entendieron?

Asintieron todos, menos Nico.

Que estúpido, como si él fuera aguantar tan siquiera hasta las once.

Tenía programada su noche, largarse por patas a las once, llegar a su casa y tener una maratón de _Supernatural_ hasta el jodido amanecer, la vida es un riesgo se dijo a sí mismo.

Una vez las compras hechas, subieron todos a la camioneta vieja, que sería una chatarra andante de no ser porque la familia de Cecil se rehúsa de desechar un vehículo de su tátara-tátara "muchos tátara" tío. Nico no se creería semejante estupidez.

Llegaron a la casa, una simple casa de dos pisos que por dentro se veía a leguas estaba abarrotada de gente puberta como el, gente con acné y que a cada segundo se están quejando de su miserable vida. Nico frunció el ceño más de la cuenta ganándose una palmada en su espalda del mismo chico ruborizado del Seven Eleven.

—Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo di-digo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Frank Shang, era igual de joven y estúpido.

Y sin embargo eso lo alentó (al menos una décima), se sintió como entrar a las fauces de la bestia, atravesar una dimensión paralela y embriagarte de música electrónica, con solo abrir la puerta podías recibir ya la oleada de bebidas mezcladas, perfume y sudor. Nico pasó saliva ruidosamente, bueno. Esto iba a doler.

No, no fue tan malo del todo. Su habilidad para desaparecer entre la gente —en el sentido figurativo— lo único que tuvo que hacer fue alejarse y tener en la mira a Cecil, que su archienemigo no aparezca y lo quiera dejar sin descendientes, aunque él prefería mil veces más verlo volar hasta China. Busco tranquilizador la esquina superior izquierda de la casa, justo al lado de la cocina que estaba unida a la sala de estar, no había luz pero igual la música estaba que aturdía.

Miraba con desdén a cualquier borracho que osara acercarse a buscar pleito, pero buscaba incesante con la mirada.

 _Joder Nico, contrólate pareces una estúpida colegiala hormonal._

No había como negar eso, más tarde que nunca, lo vio. En la cocina hablando animadamente con un chico alto y rubio, esa cicatriz en su boca debió de doler en su momento, usaba lentes y parecía un poco nerd pero esa apariencia estaba compensada por el estado en el que estaba su cuerpo, desvió la mirada cuando lo reconoció. Jason Grace.

Su corazón latió sin control, sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse debiluchas y sus manos se movían inquietas, frunció el ceño acusándose: "¡Óyeme, quedamos que no volverías hacerle caso!" lo sabía, lo sabía ¡claro que lo sabía! Pero en cuanto lo veía su cuerpo actuaba sin su permiso.

No podías saber con precisión si sus orbes eran verdes o azules, pero su sonrisa, su cabello, lucía para el como un héroe.

NO.

Algo hizo mal que atrajo la mirada de los dos chicos. Si antes Nico era pálido, ahora tenía el color de los huesos cuando Percy le saludo, el devolvió el gesto con las manos, sin perder su actitud de chico frio y cool. Por dentro una ola de muertos estaban resucitando cual primavera.

UGH.

Eso hizo que se sintiera nauseabundo, se dio la vuelta y les dio la espalda. No puedes Nico, Percy Jackson no es para ti, recuerda las noches en las que pasaste sufriendo y dando lastima por llorar en silencio, porque él no te ama. Fue duro consigo mismo, sin piedad. Y ver pasar a Annabeth fue el remate que le hizo recordar que su corazón resquebrajado estaba a nada de arder en llamas griegas.

Annabeth se acercó para encontrarse con los chicos, algo que dijeron le hizo reír y darle un beso a Percy.

Si, bufo Nico como si todo estuviera bien. Haber venido era buena idea.

Vio que era el momento perfecto para descubrir su rendimiento con el vodka.

No se hagan ilusiones, Nico era tan inexperto e inseguro que al toparse con la mesa llena de bebidas y refresco, se hizo pelotas. Era aterrador ver como los demás agarraban cualquier botella y se la tomaban como agua, ¿Acaso él debía hacer algo similar? No, podía ser primerizo pero no estúpido. Agarró una cerveza.

Parecía buen comienzo.

Tomo una.

Eso le dejo un sabor amargo, como su corazón roto.

Accedió a tomar una segunda.

Esa segunda provocó que sus brazos se entumecieran. Extrañamente en sus pensamientos todavía estaba Percy

Tomo una tercera.

Una cuarta.

Una quinta.

¿Y saben que es lo peor? Que la asquerosa y hermosa sonrisa de Percy Jackson estaba tatuada en su cabeza todavía. Con la quinta ya se le veía mal, se recargó en la pared sintiendo sus oídos zumbar por la música, las luces coloridas que colgaban del techo relucían como luciérnagas, esas luces eran hipnotizantes. Pero estaba bien, todo estaba de maravilla.

Hasta que se escuchó a sí mismo.

Si estuviera sobrio probablemente se hubiese dado una cachetada, arrastraba las palabras y balbuceaba.

La gente se movía a cámara lenta, y al mismo tiempo pasaba todo muy rápido; su ropa se estaba impregnando del aroma del cigarro, no se dio cuenta de que estaba trastabillando hasta que un chico le pregunto si estaba bien, ¿de qué estaba hablando este imbécil? Por supuesto que estaba bien.

Debía tranquilizarse, se recargó en la pared intentando concentrarse y actuar sereno. ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste de repente? Su pecho comenzó agitarse conteniendo los sollozos, se sorprendió cuando notó sus mejillas húmedas.

—Qué carajo…

« _Esto está muy mal»_ fue el pensamiento de Nico cuando sus manos limpiaron sus lágrimas, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara seguían saliendo. Y de pronto un dolor emocional lo embargó como si el llorar solo fuera el preludio de una ola de emociones confusas y dolorosas ¿Desde cuándo _él_ era un blandengue?

Sus ojos fueron directo al vaso rojo que sostenía. ¿Cuándo comenzó a tomar eso? Tal vez lo robó.

Dejó el vaso en alguna superficie solida donde el no estuviese al alcance de ese mortal veneno alterador de sentimientos, pero muy tarde estaba llorando y estaba seguro que las población estudiantil ebria que lo rodeaba ya se dio cuenta. Miro a todas partes con el temor de ser el centro de atención, trató de esconderse pero sus lágrimas de cocodrilo le nublaban la vista.

Chocó contra una espalda.

— ¡Wow quieto, amigo! ¿Estás bien?

Los efectos del alcohol daban miedo, por alguna forma pasar de la tristeza a la cólera brotó como la reacción de la gasolina con el fuego.

— ¡No soy tu amigo! ¡Y no me preguntes si estoy bien! —entonces hallo interesante el logo de la banda de música que estaba estampada en la camiseta de aquel chico rubio que estaba disculpándose con sus amigos para atenderlo—, ¡Oyee un momento! Yo lo conozco, empezaba con F... Fa... Fall.

—Sí, si. Te ves realmente mal ¿necesitas algo?

Al sentir su mano en su hombro, enseguida se apartó intentando mantener el equilibrio.

—Estoy jodi-damente bien ¿Qué no mee ves?

—Uy si, estas jodidamente bien, lo veo.

El dedo de Nico selló los labios de aquel muchacho alto y rubio, sus lágrimas impedían que lo viera con claridad pero el color azul de sus ojos resaltaba pese a la oscuridad con las luces neón; el chico intentó no reírse. Como si se burlara de él, Nico le dio entonces un empujón ¿Qué rayos?

—Tranquilo, necesitas tomar agua para bajar todo eso que tienes dentro.

—Destrozaré esa linda cara que tienes como sigas riéndote de mí—amenazó tambaleante, esas palabras salieron más intimidantes de lo que pensaba como si no estuviese ebrio, sin rastrarlas y por un momento el chico rubio galante se lo creyó.

—No me estoy riendo de ti, mira. Esta fiesta esta de locos, podrías salir herido así que… ¿estas escuchándome?

Dejo de prestarle atención porque algo dentro de él andaba muy mal, algo estaba regresando. Por suerte el chico reaccionó a tiempo para jalarlo a otra parte, sus sospechas fueron acertadas. Nico terminó regresando todo.

Si salía vivo de esto, se marginaría el resto del semestre dentro de su habitación para que nadie recuerde esta vivencia tan humillante y lamentable, pero era reconfortante la mano que sobaba su espalda.

—Algo que debes saber de este rollo de tomar: NO mezcles.

Nico cuando terminó se sentó a su lado dándole un trago al vaso de agua que le ofrecía. Seguía estando ido, pero al menos ya no se sentía como un mala copa, se pasó una mano por su cabello negro y su cara, murmurando maldiciones.

—Will Solace.

Nico no se atrevió a levantar la vista, pero lo escucho fuerte y claro.

Iba a responderle, pero en automático se quedo callado y distante.

—Gracias…

Fue lo único que dijo.

Will se encogió de hombros como si no hubiese sido una molestia.

—No hay de que, entre compañeros hay que cuidarse.

Aquello le hizo exhalar una risa sarcástica, es lo más gracioso y estúpido que había escuchado. Entre compañeros se comían vivos, quiso el decir pero sus ganas estaban tan bajas, el agua definitivamente le hizo sentir mejor. Después de eso, quedaron en un prolongado silencio en el que la música y el bullicio juvenil quedaron en segundo plano.

Y si, era esa clase de silencios incómodos en los que preferías estar bajo tierra, Nico estaba preparándose para largarse hacia otra parte en lugar de esos sus ojos se fijaron en el otro chico, con un cierto desdén no justificado. Vaya que tenía mala suerte fue lo que pensó Nico di Angelo era como la clase de muchacho modelo sacado de las fantasías de una quinceañera.

Ojos azules, cabello rubio, y ese rastro de pecas en su rostro, esa sonrisa tan extensa y fresca; todo le irritaba.

—Uhm… ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —pregunto Will al reparar en la mirada fija de Nico.

 _Dioses_ no quería que pensara en otra cosa, sin pensarlo mucho le dio un manotazo en la cara cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa. El rostro de Nico se sentía acalorado y sudado, una oleada de vergüenza y molestia le embargó.

— ¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

— ¡Tu cara me molesta!

No obtuvo respuesta a cambio más que la mente en blanco del rubio para después escuchar un sonido agradable y suave llenando sus sentidos auditivos, se dio cuenta que era la risa de Will Solace y no la música de Skrillex.

—Eres gracioso.

Frunció el ceño más de lo que hubiese querido.

— ¿Acaso me ves como tu puto bufón?

Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza todavía tratando de calmar su risa.

—Para nada, de hecho estaba pensando que eres lindo.

Si _Rock n Roll_ no estuviese aturdiendo y jodiendo sus tímpanos hubiera entendido lo que hubiese dicho al instante, esas palabras tuvieron un efecto retardado. "Lindo" el alcohol lo embobaba, cuál era el significado de lindo, a quien se lo estaba diciendo, y por qué. Entonces sintió una verdadera ola de calor pasar por su cara, tan rojo como un semáforo, lindo. ¿Él?

Sin esperar una mano se colocó en su pierna deslizándose.

—Que demonios pasa contigo.

Ojo, no estaba preguntando.

Solace no deshizo esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara, Nico gruñó.

—Solo estaba…

—No, vete a la mierda. Conozco a los de tu calaña —se levantó aun mareado pero logró ponerse de pie todavía fijo en los ojos azules de Will quien trataba de explicarse a sí mismo—, ¿Creen que por ser populares y guapos pueden conseguirlo todo con un guiño y hablando bonito? Pues te tengo noticias, sigue participando.

Oh y claro que no estaba mintiendo, cuantas veces ha visto en persona chicos y chicas populares metiéndose con otros para llegar a algo más, por interés, pero no importa tarde o temprano todo resultaba en un juego, como si los sentimientos de las personas fuesen gratis y para destruirlos, Drew Tanaka era el perfecto ejemplo de eso.

Se fue caminando, saliendo de ese rincón, saliendo de la casa.

Y con solo pensarlo, que incluso Percy Jackson hizo lo mismo con él, era un pensamiento que le aterraba, le dolía y le provocaba un revoltijo de asco y tristeza, los pedazos vidriosos de su corazón esparcidos en una hoguera donde Jackson bailó sobre ellos.

* * *

Días después, un atractiva cara, cabellera rubia y deleitantes ojos azules se le presentaron, para su disgusto eras características de adonis tenían nombre y uno al que no le gustaría volver a saber, el trató de hacer de la vista gorda agarrando su bandeja de comida para ir a su salón, pero caminaba a la par suya.

Will Solace no había dejado de acosarlo desde entonces.

— ¿No era mi intención sabes?

Él puso los ojos en blanco girándose hacia el chico alto que ya veía una victoria el hecho que se girara.

— ¿Qué haces siguiéndome? Mejor vete antes de que los de periodismo se den cuenta de que estoy hablando contigo.

—Qué más da que te vean hablando conmigo.

« _Que alguna fan tuya me quiera acribillar, solo eso_ » Will se llevó una mano sobándose los ojos como si éstos le molestaran, pasó su peso a otra pierna mientras que su otra mano descansaba en su cintura, parecía todo un momento de revelación pensó Nico con sarcasmo.

—Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó en la fiesta.

— ¡Oh, no sé! Tú dime que pasó. Anda niño bonito, ilumíname.

Su voz denotaba ingenuidad, pero claramente sus facciones mal actuadas estaban concentradas en estar enfadadas. Nico no se lo estaba poniendo para nada fácil.

—Ok lo admito, te ayude y quise aprovecharme de tu estado, estuvo mal lo sé, lo sé y no sabes cuánto lo siento.

—Al menos lo admites. Un perdón no basta, Solace.

El susodicho se pasó una mano por la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Y también pensé en lo que me dijiste, yo... quiero remendar eso —le extendió la mano, gesto que Nico no entendió—, te estoy ofreciendo una solicitud de amistad. Eso y un cupón gratis para lo que tú quieras en la heladería frente de la escuela.

Nico exhaló en una risa que trató de contener, todavía estaba tratando con una clase de soborno.

—En tus sueños, ¿Sabes tan siquiera el nombre de este _humilde_ perdedor? —se señaló a sí mismo.

A lo que Will dejó salir una combinación de suspiro y risa—. ¿Es eso un sí, Nico di Angelo?

Le resultaba atractiva la idea de estamparle la charola llena de comida, quitarle el cupón y salir huyendo, pero su pecho experimentó una serie de emociones indescifrables que prefirió no excavar en eso, le quitó el cupón de las manos cual bribón altanero.

—Los amigos no se compran con cupones para helados, que lo sepas.

—Tú me dices eso, ¿Pero quién me acaba que quitar el botín de las manos?

—Jodete, Solace. Quiero mi helado.

* * *

Mientras dormía sintió el peso de un brazo en su cara, lo que le hizo despertar y abrir molesto los ojos, la luz que se filtraba de sus cortinas entreabiertas, era luz suficiente para iluminar un poco la oscura habitación, todavía era de día y estaba un poco caluroso debido al cuerpo que tenía a su lado, podía sentir el aliento de Will en su oreja, escuchar sus tranquilos latidos y sentirse en paz con ellos.

Gimió acomodándose mejor en su posición; el que Solace llegara a su cara —y precisamente— a su habitación y tumbarse en su cama parecía privilegioso, conforme los días, semanas comenzó a restarle importancia, anteriormente pudo haberlo sacado a patadas y echado de la casa.

Pero ahora incluso parecía cómodo estar cerca de alguien, era agradable cuando sus pieles se tocaban por accidente, ya no se aparta bruscamente. Se sintió tonto al reparar que estaba viéndolo muy de cerca, apartó perezosamente la vista hacia otra parte.

Un gruñido le alertó que Will estaba despertando.

—… ¿Qué hora es? —dijo en medio de un bostezo, estirándose como gato flojo, Nico se rió de su ocurrente comparación.

—Probablemente las cinco.

—Bah, que temprano —el rubio gano terreno agarrando a Nico como almohada.

—Se supone que esta es mi cama.

Percibió el pecho de Will agitarse en lo que parecía una risa insonora a lo que se encogía de hombros.

—Puede ser de los dos.

Por alguna razón (la cual no debería) su mente atrapó otro significado diferente, sus orejas se coloraron no teniendo respuesta para su comentario, se levantó de la cama demasiado rápido, quedándose solamente al borde de esta.

—Así es, en esta casa tu cama es esa —apuntó al tapete, ganándose una risa por parte Will.

—Vas a pagar por eso.

Se sintió jalado de vuelta a la cama, rodeado por dos brazos ajenos y una risa contagiosa y juguetona, el juego pasó a convertirse en una batalla de cosquillas en donde Will Solace llevaba la ventaja solo por jugar sucio y tenderle una trampa. La risita de Nico era suave y baja como un murmullo pero que sin embargo hizo que se detuviera.

Debían detenerse para ver la situación en la que estaban, cada pierna de Nico estaban a los costados de la cintura del otro, los brazos de Will escudriñando entre el torso, pero sobre todo eran sus caras muy cerca, sus narices podrían rosarse.

—Uh… —Will se apartó carraspeando, llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Creo que debería irme ya, tengo tarea que hacer.

Oh demonios.

Ahí estaba, el silencio incómodo.

Nico no dijo mucho más que asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que dijera, pero sus facciones estaban atontadas, sumergidas todavía en la escandalosa cercanía, teniendo una perfecta y clara vista de los ojos de Will, azul cielo.

Sus ojos le recordaban al cielo despejado, caluroso, vivaz. Esos ojos azules le acecharían hasta en sus pesadillas, tragó saliva.

—S-si… adiós, nos vemos, bye.

Tartamudeó nervioso, aunque su reacción tardía llegó cuando su habitación ya estaba vacía.

* * *

Lou Ellen no paraba de ver a su dirección, ella estaba más risueña de lo normal. Tan solo tenía cautela de que no tuviese la ocurrencia de sacar de su mochila algún sapo y que diga "¡Esta embrujado este sapo!" —Porque, ya ha habido otra veces— aunque esta vez la chica se recargada en sus codos descansando su cabeza en sus manos.

—Se te ve más feliz de lo normal.

Nico hizo un gesto de confusión, pensó que no hablaba de él por lo que miro a su izquierda y derecha, a lo que Lou Ellen rió divertida.

— ¡Pero claro que hablo de ti!

— ¿Yo? ¿Feliz? —por desgracia, esas inquisitivas no fueron sarcasmo, como si su nombre no fuera compatible con la palabra "feliz" o cualquier derivado de alegría. La chica asintió.

Cecil a su lado, suspiró cual enamorado.

—Ah, el amor…

Antes de que pudiese continuar, Nico escupió su refresco dejando caer todo el rocío en su cara, se hubiese detenido a reír pero estaba tan atorado en su ataque de tos y tratando de procesar lo que estos dos locos, estaban insinuándole así que Lou Ellen lo escupió de una vez.

— ¿Te gusta Will Solace?

— ¿Qué carajo? ¿No? ¡No!

Su voz salió muy fuerte, y muchos chicos de la cafetería volteaban a verle sobre todo porque Nico di Angelo haciendo acto de presencia en un lugar era tan legendario como ver a Clovis haciendo algo productivo. Y entre el populacho halló al susodicho que lo saludó con una mano, el tan solo se sentó regresando con el par.

—Vamos hombre, estar enamorado no es como si fuese una enfermedad.

Pero oh espera, no será contagioso pero sí que es una enfermedad. Y de las peores.

—No sean idiotas —dijo dándole un sorbo de lo que quedaba de su escupida bebida.

Pero Lou Ellen no se mostró afectada en lo absoluto, la sonrisa de astucia parecía ser parte de su extraña personalidad.

Cecil en cambio todavía se trataba de limpiar sintiéndose pegajoso, Nico bufó con una risa socarrona porque había que admitirlo disfrutó haberlo mojado de refresco, su vista enseguida buscó a Will que hablaba con dos amigos suyos, todavía pensaba en el como una clase de chico popular deportista, atractivo, idiota.

Pero amor era lo último que pasaría por su mente.

* * *

Nuevamente estaban ahí, juntos y solos. Nico jugueteaba con la tapa de un plumón perdido mientras que Will Solace se encargaba de afinar su guitarra, era una hora de descanso y ellos disfrutaban mucho el tiempo cuando no había ruido alrededor, cuando los temas de conversación se les acababa y los rayos solares no les quemaba la piel, estar bajo un árbol acostados era lo que le seguía de bueno.

No tenían que estar moviendo la boca forzosamente para estar entretenidos, incluso sin hacer nada resultaba relajante y tranquilizante. Nico estaba recargando su cabeza en las piernas estiradas de Solace, escuchando el rasgueo rustico de la guitarra.

—No soy tan bueno como mis hermanos, pero digamos que puedo defenderme —Nico lo sabía, su fuerte no eran los instrumentos musicales pero le gustaba mucho cuando tocaba la guitarra acústica, sus patosos errores eran seguidos por agradables risas que coincidían a hacer más ameno el momento.

 _¿Te gusta Will Solace?_

No, no otra vez ese tonto pensamiento.

Él era un amigo, su amigo.

Quería pensar en él como una verdadera amistad, no soportaba la idea de caer en el pozo del amor. Por qué sabe cómo resultan las cosas cuando caes en las fauces del amor; una sensación agradable acariciaba su cabeza y le incitaba a dormir, era arrullador.

Hasta que sonó la campana.

Automáticamente, frunció el ceño inconforme.

—Tenemos que ir a clases —anunció Will con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando Nico abrió sus ojos, notó la mano del chico revolviendo su pelo, se levantó sin decir nada al respecto. Pero Will todavía miraba su guitarra pasando su pulgar por las cuerdas, parecía querer decir algo.

— ¿Escuchaste que habrá un baile escolar?

—Si —coincidió Nico—, pero no pienso ir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Nico le miró como si las razones fuesen muy obvias.

—Porque no estoy cómodo en esos ambientes, no se bailar, y odio que me pisen los pies… y no tengo pareja.

— ¿Te preocupa no conseguir una cita?

Nico miro a Will ceñudo

—Y aunque tuviera una, no iría porque no es lo mío —se cruzó de brazos, pero una idea pasó por la cabeza de Will y se reflejó en su brillante sonrisa.

— ¿Y si vas conmigo?

Bueno, ese fue el inicio. Nico pudo haber rechazado la idea, pudo haberse inventado alguna excusa barata con tal de no aceptar la propuesta de ser su pareja para el baile, y en ese momento la voz de Lou Ellen preguntándole «¿Te gusta Will Solace?»retumbaba alarmante en su cabeza, su firme negación a no sentir nada por él, se fue a la borda cuando el simplemente, Acepto.

Pero obtuvo la sonrisa más deslumbrante, fue como ver directamente al sol.

* * *

Nunca se había visto con traje, y ni siquiera se veía luciendo algún elegante peinado. Tan solo escogió unos pantalones roídos de las rodillas, sus converse negros gastados, una camisa de alguna banda y su saco, parecía satisfecho con su elección aunque su padre le insistía en usar traje negro completo, cabello hacia atrás.

—Es una fiesta no un funeral, padre.

Su cabello hacia atrás le inquietaba, sonó el timbre pero antes de que pudiese responder el, su madrasta ya estaba en la puerta abriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Oh así que es cierto —dijo encantada invitando a pasar al muchacho, los papás de Nico lo rodearon como si fuese alguna clase de presa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres con mi hijo? —inquirió su padre a lo que Will quedó cohibido por la pena y el miedo, su madrastra Persefone por otro lado se regodeaba en felicidad exagerada relatándole viejas y bochornosas vivencias de Nico. Lo último que quería es que comenzaran a contarle toda una biografía de su vida, tomó de su mano y se despidió de sus padres con una corta despedida.

Cuando se aseguraron de estar fuera y lejos del alcance de sus padres, solo escucharon la puerta de la entrada siendo azotada y los ladridos del perro Cerberos en el patio trasero, Nico estaba todavía asimilando la vergüenza que sintió hace unos momentos que ni se dio cuenta que seguía sosteniendo la mano de Will.

La soltó al instante como si con solo tocarlo le quemara.

—Creo que les agrade —sonrió metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, a lo que Nico bufo.

—No te convirtieron en comida para perro, sí. Es una buena señal.

Nico le dio un vistazo al carro al que subirían, parecía de los años 80s pero en buen estado para ser considerada ya una antigüedad, se subió en el asiento de copiloto dándole una rápida mirada al rubio con cierto nerviosismo.

—Más te vale tener tu licencia de conducir.

—Tu tranquilo yo nervioso.

Arrancó el carro y ambos dispusieron a ir hacia ese tonto baile escolar, Nico todavía pensaba en lo ridículo que sería llegar y estar muy consciente de tener dos pies izquierdos; de pronto comenzó a tener las manos sudadas supuso que era el calor por lo que asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla para recibir un poco de aire fresco.

Cuando doblaron en la dirección opuesta a la que deberían, Nico arqueó una ceja.

—La escuela esta hacia allá.

Will sonrió despreocupado.

—Dijiste que te daba pena que te vieran bailar, y que no sabías ¿verdad?

El chico oscuro no entendió mucho a lo que se refería, decidió solo callar; en su cabeza miles de posibilidades desde una fiesta alocada en otra parte hasta una clase de secuestro, la del secuestro le parecía más real. Su preocupación solo incrementó en su pecho cuando se detuvieron en un pequeño local, no estaba ni vacío ni lleno, por los ventanales se veía a la gente en breves mesas donde tomaban una copa.

— ¿Pretendes embriagarme con finos vinos? Oye, sé que dije que no tengo mucho aguante pero esto es…

La risa de Will volvió a descolocarlo.

—No tonto, vinimos a bailar.

Se bajó del auto, para abrirle la puerta a Nico quien murmuro en un gruñido "gracias". Entraron al local el cual tenía una fachada nocturna y formal, mucha gente saludaba a Will con la mano o con una invitación casual a que se unieran a compartir unas cuantas copas, a lo que el declinó dejándolo para otra ocasión.

Las señoritas cuchicheaban y reirán al ver a Nico ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara? Entonces se dio cuenta que su lugar no era en el interior sino en el exterior, Nico nunca había visto algo tan bonito, luces cálidas estaban enroscadas a las ramas de los árboles y colgaban de una pared a la otra, una mesa especial para dos, el jardín trasero del local tenía incluso flores bien cuidadas, temía Nico a que su presencia pudiera marchitarlas.

— ¿Intentas conquistarme, Solace?

El chico se descosió agradablemente en una risotada y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su postura pasó a ser el de un atento caballero ofreciendo su brazo para llevarlo a la improvisada y pastosa pista de baile, wow las manos de Will estaban tan sudadas como las suyas.

Se acercó a un estéreo oprimiendo "play" pero enseguida una rola de metal pesado de Lordi en su máximo esplendor con _Hard Rock Hallelujah,_ el par de chicos dieron un brinco al escuchar los gritos guturales entonados para luego ser cambiado de disco.

Una risa escapó de la boca de Nico que fue como suave música.

Will esta vez no se equivocó y una balada lenta y suave llenó el lugar, entonces el rubio corrió de regreso a Nico con una sonrisa nerviosa, cielos. Que nervios.

—No me juzgues, todos podemos escuchar metal hay una primera vez para todo deberías intentarlo también ¡No te estoy obligando! Creo que todo está bien, tú te ves bien ¡Que estas bien digo! Lordi también se ve bien, infierno, fuego, esclavitud ¡qué bien—!

Nico pegó sus palmas a los lados de la cara de Will para que espabilara, se estaba descosiendo y se había vuelto un perico. Aunque debía admitir que estampar sus manos en su cara había sido también producto de sus nervios.

— ¡Ok está bien no te estaba juzgando! Relájate… solo… dime cómo es esto —dijo refiriéndose a los pies, entonces Will volvió a estar concentrado aunque esa sonrisa no se borraba con nada, tomó la manos de Nico y las enganchó alrededor de su cuello olvido decirle que no se soltara pero parece que Nico agarró la idea.

Entonces con el rostro rojo el llevó su manos a la cintura de Nico, simple y sencillamente comenzó a guiarlo y a marcar el ritmo.

—No tienes que hacerle como un robot solo… déjate llevar —entonces hizo un gesto de dolor—, los pisotones son parte del aprendizaje.

Nico volvió a reír.

Requirió tiempo para que Nico entendiera lo de mecerse, y otros largos minutos para dejar de masacrar los pies de su compañero. Esto era mejor que el baile escolar pensó el azabache que en su descuido elevó su mirada hacia los ojos azules de Will.

—E-este lugar es de mi familia… —empezó Will, teniéndose tan cerca sus voces podían escucharse con un murmullo y nadie más—. Y este jardín es de mi mamá, arreglar este lugar me costó fines de semanas de trabajo ¿qué te parece?

Nico volvió a ver a su alrededor, vaya que valía la pena. Y solo para este momento ¿Por qué se empeñaría para algo tan idiosincrático como esto? El no tuvo palabras solo asintió.

—Creo que ya estás listo para el siguiente nivel —dijo Will y sin avisar alzó el brazo de Nico para darle una vuelta, el chico no tenía idea de lo que había sido eso pero su cara estaba roja como un tomate, podría golpearlo por no avisarle, gritarle que para la otra avise pero… no tenía palabras para eso.

—Pienso que eres estúpido.

En su voz no había ni una pizca de desdén ni de enojo, Solace lo tomó como un cumplido.

Era tal vez lo que la gente llamaba "la magia del momento" que cabezas se inclinaban cada vez más, lentamente entonces Nico sintió un cosquilleo nostálgico como aquella vez que Will inconscientemente termino rompiendo su burbuja de espacio personal de manera tramposa.

— ¿Van a querer cenar ya o—?

Uno de los meseros del local entró sin aviso, Will hizo un gesto que Nico juró hacerle escuchado chasquear la lengua, desviando su mirada hacia el mesero agradeciéndole.

—…Todavía hay más pasos que puedes enseñarme —dijo di Angelo esperando a que esa expresión enfurruñada de Will cambiara, obtuvo el resultado esperado pues en cuanto lo dijo volvió a sonreír con ese carisma cotidiano que él tenía.

Tomaron la cena, charlando animadamente de cualquier cosa, la comida era buena no podía ponerle peros. Continuaron bailando hasta perder la noción del tiempo, solo fueron devueltos a la realidad cuando las luces del local se fueron apagando, Nico se apartó ya con el saco quitado y su cabello ligeramente alborotado, había sido divertido.

—Parece que ya viene siendo hora de que regrese.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando Will hizo un puchero.

—Aw la estábamos pasando tan bien.

Coincidía enormemente con él, pero todo lo bueno tenía un final. Solace se encargó de dejarlo en su casa sano y a salvo; antes de que se bajara a su mente vino la cursi idea de pensar en lo bueno que la ha pasado, mejor que estar encerrado en confinamiento solitario quemándose las retinas jugando videojuegos, esto era algo diferente a lo que siempre hacia.

Corrigió, su vida ya era un tanto diferente desde que Will se empeñó por conocerlo y hacerse su amigo.

Pero nuevamente, se maldijo a si mismo por quedarse viendo los ojos azules del otro chico. Eran hipnotizantes, pero esta vez los tuvo más cerca que nunca, dejó de verlos, Will había cerrado los ojos pero oh Nico podía verlo todo, más no reparar en lo que sentía, sus labios fueron besados como si el calor del momento les hubiera aconsejado «¡Hazlo ahora o calla para siempre!» y Will simplemente acató.

Un sonido suave fue provocado por el tierno beso al momento de que se separaran, y nuevamente pudo ver sus ojos azules cielo.

—Yo… yo… —no podía formular palabras apenas podía pensar en silabas, recordó su nombre, luego que hacia ahí sentado segundos después de sentir su primer beso.

Will rio tomándole la delantera.

—Te veré mañana, di Angelo.

El chico asintió bajando del carro para caminar hacia su casa y procurar no voltear atrás, no debía y no quería, sus manos temblaban de los nervios y sus labios colorados estaban entreabiertos todavía en ese etéreo momento.

Sus padres a pesar de que le recalcaban estas horas de llegar, el no hizo caso miraba hacia la nada cual zombi embobado. Al llegar a su habitación regó su saco por ahí y se tumbó en su cama, el latir de su pecho no cesaba y no le dejaba dormir.

Y solo un pensamiento quedó en su cabeza por el resto de la noche y para las siguientes semanas. «¿Te gusta Will Solace?»

* * *

Ah, este era uno de los síntomas que más detestaba, no conciliar el sueño ni siquiera con tres tazas de café cargado por la mañana, Lou Ellen veía atemorizada de la velocidad con la que se tomó la tercera pero veía con humor la situación, era mujer y su sexto sentido femenino le indicaba que algo pasó. Las ojeras de Nico le delataban.

— ¿Así que muy ocupado anoche? —inquirió Cecil con una sonrisa pícara agitando su mano derecha arriba y abajo obscenamente a lo que Ellen tan solo le empujo entre risas, Nico gruñó con mal humor, ni tenía ni ánimos de responderle. Su sola mirada lo decía "vete a la mierda, Markowitz".

Pudieron haber seguido con las bromas de doble sentido, pero el bullicio femenino escandalizaba la cafetería, una linda chica de rasgos asiáticos entraba a la cafetería con un porte fino y una sonrisa pretenciosa, los pequeños tacones de sus botines resonaban como agujas; ella hacia su labor de repartir volantes a todo estudiante que estuviese en su campo de visión, a lo lejos pudo escuchar a cierta pelirroja llamada Rachel berrear harta.

— ¡Otra vez esas estúpidas votaciones!

—Deberían votar, por un verdadero campeón —le siguió un chico mexicano de apellido Valdez pero a su lado su novia de excéntrico nombre Calipso puso los ojos en blanco con una cara de entre ganas de pegarle y aguantarlo.

Nico ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, hace semanas que no regresaba a su escondite secreto y el salir a "socializar" era como estar en una era moderna, donde las faldas de las porristas quedaban tan pequeñas como sus metas en la vida. Hace unos días que no ve a Will ni por los pasillos, había dicho que tenía un examen importante.

Drew les entregó un volante a cada uno, Nico no fue la excepción aunque tanto negro en su vestimenta hizo que la chica hiciese un gesto de rareza, él la ignoró poco le importaba lo que esta clase de gente pensara.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver entre los postulados para presidente del comité estudiantil, Percy Jackson. Tal vez se sorprendió, pero al menos ya no sentía ese alboroto de nervios y emoción; estaba a lado de Annabeth Chase quien le deseaba mucha suerte.

Solo para fastidiar a Tanaka votaría por Percy.

Cecil emitió un gruñido dándole a Lou Ellen unos cuantos billetes, estampándolos en su mano, a lo que Nico quedo sin idea de lo que estaban haciendo, pero menos mal que la chica le explicó la pequeña apuesta.

—Cecil apostó que te quedarías estancado y ahogado en tu amor no correspondido por Percy Jackson —se guardó los billetes en los bolsillos.

— ¿Y tú…?

Lou Ellen rodó los ojos como si el amor estuviese en el aire.

— ¡Pues yo gané y tenía razón! Sientes algo por Solace.

Sus compañeros estaban preparados para ganarse un ataque de altisonantes en italiano, Cecil alcanzó una bandeja de protección que impediría que le escupieran refresco por una segunda vez, pero nada de eso pasó. Nico quedó mirando hacia abajo probablemente maquinando mil y un ideas, pero no lo estaba negando; Lou Ellen no sabía si debía alegrarse, festejar o reaccionar cautelosa.

Odiaba que alguien predijera sus sentimientos, como si lo que estuviese por pasar fuese obvio y de menor importancia, como una lectura de manos corriente pero sin embargo no podía ir contra ese pronóstico, no estaba seguro de nada, la razón por la cual no durmió.

No diría nada, sus labios estaban sellados, besados pero sellados.

Entonces enfocó su vista al grupo de chicos que estaban aglomerados, eran chicos de un semestre por delante que ellos; era normal verlos sentirse como los reyes de la escuela, Drew Tanaka sobre todo que parecía que todo lo que ella dijera eran deseos para sus seguidores, lo que quería podía tenerlo con un chasquido de dedos.

— ¿No es un poco cruel que Drew siempre ande cortando con sus novios? —pregunto Lou Ellen al fijarse en un muchacho del equipo de futbol encorvado y lejos de su novia que lucía tan fresca a diferencia del pobre chico que solo parecía un despojo de depresión. Nico no hizo más que emitir un «meh», la situación amorosa de los demás no tenían que ser de su interés. Ni que fuera Cupido.

Sintió un inexplicable escalofrió al recordar ese nombre.

—Nico di Angelo —alguien le llamó y el respondió al llamado, se mostró imperturbable al momento de notar que era nuevamente Jason Grace acercándose solo para un momento de charla, una sonrisita se dibujaba en sus labios, cuando no estaba con su novia o mejor amigo, siempre podía contar con Jackson pero ahora parecía que le apetecía pasar tiempo con di Angelo—. Siempre es un gusto verte por aquí.

—Estudio aquí.

Jason soltó una corta risa, si se sinceraba consigo mismo admitiría que no era malo pasar tiempo con el chico de lentes, era divertido siempre y cuando ignorara el hecho de que es uno de los mejores amigos de Percy, si no lo pensaba él estaría bien.

—No has venido las noches de películas con Percy y conmigo.

—Si… no he tenido tiempo.

Pero Jason le conocía, no se conocieron ayer.

— ¿Todavía te afecta lo que pasó entre tú y Percy?

Nico hizo una mueca, ya no tenía el control de lo que sentía, podía jurar que su amor por Jackson era tan sólido, tan inquebrantable y puro; claro hasta que esa misma persona lo rechazó y sin embargo tras eso Nico no pudo evitar pensar en él, su corazón roto y su confinamiento solitario en ese pequeño espacio escondido de la escuela.

Fue así por al menos unos cinco meses hasta que tuvo la _desdicha_ —sarcasmo— de conocer a Will Solace.

Al quien veía como un verdadero amigo pero que últimamente su perspectiva de amigos se volvió tan extraña como el entrenador Hedge y sus imitaciones de muay thai cuando cree que nadie lo ve.

Era confuso y aterrador.

Parece que Jason entendía sin necesidad de palabras, eso o Nico era como un libro abierto.

—Pienso que deberías darte la oportunidad —él se encogió de hombros casual—, tú y Solace quiero decir… después de lo que pasaste, es lo mejor.

—No puedes decirme que es lo mejor para mi —se sintió testarudo en ese aspecto.

—Claro que puedo, pero depende de ti si quieres hacerlo o no.

Los labios se Grace se volvieron a extender haciendo que la cicatriz se viese borrosa.

* * *

El amor tiene muchas caras, desde la más tierna hasta la más putrefacta y parecía cosa de una lotería. La gente te dirá muchas cosas entonces cuenta con que Nico di Angelo te dirá algo como: «Estoy debajo de un puente…. Kgghhh hay mucha…. Interferencia… no puedo… responder tu kgggh pregunta».

Todo se debía a una serie de experiencias a lo largo de su vida, tenía una hermana llamada Bianca y una mamá a la quería mucho, a ambas. Las amaba y ellas a él, su padre siempre fue un poco distante, ausente y las palabras no eran lo suyo. Hace seis años no lo reconocerían era tan diferente a como es ahora, más risueño, más curioso algo típico y digno de un niño.

Con su juego de cartas Mitomagia y sus figuritas coleccionables de los dioses del Olimpo, esas dos cosas eran las que más atesoraba en aquel entonces; como una historia trágica, su madre y hermana sufrieron un accidente automovilístico al que ni una de las dos pudo sobrevivir, un viaje en medio de la carretera lluviosa, con neblina y una promesa a medias.

"Volveremos pronto, cariño" eso le dijo su mamá acariciando su mejilla y un beso en la frente, cada vez que piensa en ella y su hermoso rostro recuerda la nostalgia y el sentimiento fuerte de querer volver a verla.

Su hermana mayor, era de las pocas personas que tenían esa privilegiada paciencia para soportar su carácter hiperactivo. Ella lo conocía bien y a pesar de todo, lo aceptaba.

Ahora que ellas ya no están, su vida se había vuelto como un tratar de sobrevivir cada día, luego se preocuparía por el mañana. Las personas no se acercaban mucho a él, era la oveja negra de un grupo. Existía una barrera impuesta entre Nico y el resto de la gente, una que se podía romper.

Percy Jackson había sido el primero, con su encantadora sonrisa y ese carisma para simpatizar con los demás, Nico fue víctima de ese carisma, como si fueran íntimos, hechos el uno para el otro. Tal vez el imaginaba cosas, que podía verse a sí mismo en los ojos verde azulados de Percy, se preguntaba si Percy lo estaría en los suyos.

Pero eso cambió cuando a llegó Annabeth Chase, como una intrusa quiso odiarla pero era imposible, ella no lo merecía. Al conocerla descubrió que era una chica bastante buena, se sintió inferior a ella… le hizo sentir que él era muy poco para Percy.

En su último esfuerzo por aferrarse a esa felicidad.

Pero como ya sabrán el resultado, fue muy tarde.

Y la única persona que más quería, había salido de esa barrera imaginaria, nuevamente solo.

Posteriormente llegaron otras personas, Jason Grace, Reyna Arellano, incluso hubo una ocasión muy extraña en donde el entrenador Hedge hablaba mucho con él. Pero nadie nunca había llegado tan profundo como Jackson.

Claro hasta que, Will Solace de verdad pareció haber cavado fondo.

Comentarios furtivos, o a voz baja que no deberían de por qué herido; no debían de.

Pero resultaba que no había necesidad de usar palabras para herir a las personas. Eso Nico lo confirmó cuando vio a Will Solace y una chica que nunca antes había visto abrazando debajo de un árbol en el campus, "pero por supuesto que lo hace" bufó con una sonrisa sardónica.

No hay ni una regla que diga que no puedes estar con alguien, eres totalmente libre de hacer, porque no son nada ellos dos; Nico estaba culpándose de lo idiota e incrédulo que había sido, dejarse llevar nuevamente pero esta vez todo era su culpa. Se advirtió a sí mismo.

 _No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas._

No había espacio para excusas, pisó la delicada línea que juraba "peligro", ahora experimentaba una oleada de emociones extrañas, pero melancólicas; y Nico conocía muy bien la sensación.

Se dio media vuelta, procurando no ser visto.

Camino con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con la mochila colgando de un hombro deseando que la campana tocase pronto.

No vio a Will en todo el rato, ni quería verlo.

No se confundan, no está enojado con él, está enojado consigo mismo. Al menos la sensación de estupidez es individual, así nadie sabría de sus desilusiones amorosas, ¿Y por qué no mejor no lo encaraba nunca? Eso era mejor que enfrentarlo más tarde. Mucho mejor. Abatido, pareciendo un zombi llegó a un salón vacío el cual por un pasadizo secreto entre la utilería para las obras de teatro, escondido había un hueco, como si una delgada pared dividiera el salón de utilería con esta pequeña base secreta.

Y he aquí de nuevo.

He hizo bolita y cerró los ojos.

Al cabo de un rato los pensamientos comenzaron a allanar su cabeza, sus ojos se apretaron sus cejas se fruncieron y sus labios luchaban por permanecer unidos.

Hasta que no lo aguantó y un sollozo escapó.

Desencadenó más sollozos ahogados, su pecho temblaba descontrolado, su corazón dolía, y solo la luz cálida del atardecer que se filtraba por su base secreta le impedía perder la noción del tiempo.

Temía a que alguien escuchara.

Procuraba no ser tan ruidoso, se dio el lujo de desahogarse en silencio; como un obediente niño.

Solo al despertar se había dado cuenta de que se había perdido las clases y que la forma de salir de la escuela era saltándose las bardas, no era un problema cuando se era ya un experto en escaparse, con unos ánimos más bajos que de costumbre con una postura jorobada fue capaz de salir sin preocupaciones.

Pero oh hablando de preocupaciones.

Su cara decaída nunca había expresado tanto como antes.

Su mal y grisáceo humor podría materializarse y convertirse en una negra nube encima de él, con una torrencial llovizna que esclaviza sus sentimientos con grilletes aprisionando sus tobillos.

—Te ves uh… terrible.

Escuchó una voz atrás de él, pero tan solo pensar en que alguien hablaba y el tener que contestarle, no estaba en posición para actuar educadamente, giró su cabeza para encarar al chico que osaba a hablarle.

Pero la vida no era justa con él.

Oh no. El destino conspiraba para que su vida fuese emocionalmente miserable.

—Vaya, muchas gracias por el cumplido Percy Jackson.

—Oye, relaja ese sarcasmo. Te ves como si fueras a matar a alguien.

Nico se dio cuenta de eso, se froto las cejas y en efecto estaban agresivamente fruncidas, intentó relajarse. Debió de ser un burdo intento de ello pues ver a Percy riéndose de su cara se lo confirmó, sus mejillas se coloraron de la vergüenza pero su genuino mal humor no se iba.

—Que es lo que quieres, Jackson no estoy de humor —su tono más que una pregunta fue como una exasperada agonía y el mayor estaba muy consciente, su galante sonrisa no se quitaría ni con todos los puñetazos del mundo.

Señaló con su pulgar un puesto medianamente lejano pero brillante, Nico sospechoso al instante se negó rotundamente.

—Ahí hay unas buenas papas fritas que podrían gustarte —su sonrisa se hizo ladina apostándolo por todo a que iba a ganar—, saladas y crujientes ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me acompañas?

— ¿Qué no deberías estar con Annabeth o algo por el estilo?

Percy se encogió de hombros, el momento trataba de ellos dos así que ignoró la pregunta de Nico y tomaron rumbo hacia el local luminoso; mientras tanto Nico jugaba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, evitando mirar a su acompañante sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Era casi tortuoso.

—Tus… —Percy se aclaró la garganta con ese tonito para alivianar el ambiente—. Tus ojos están rojos… y ehm… supuse que algo pasó.

—No te metas en lo que no te incumbe… a menos que quieras perder esos perfectos dientes.

Percy reaccionó a reír nerviosamente echando una mano a su nuca y revolverse su cabello. Por lo visto la amenaza no había sido una broma así que se calló, dejó salir un suspiro pesado; nuevamente la tensión se sentía tan densa como sufrible.

—Me… preocupo por ti ¿sabes?

Ahora fue turno de Nico reírse, una carcajada tan sarcástica y cargada de veneno que se le antojaba desdeñosa.

—¡Sí, seguro! Tan cierto como si fueras todos los domingos a misa a darte golpes de pecho.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse agresivo solo digo que nos conocemos desde hace años y verte así me…

—"Te rompe el corazón" ¿ibas a decir eso?

Percy bufó con un puchero, ese toque infantil de él ocasionaba en Nico una serie de molestares que no le dejarían dormir. Llegaron al local y como el mayor había prometido, esas papas fritas eran deliciosas; se enojó consigo mismo por disfrutarlas, y aún más molesto por tener la mirada de Percy en él.

—Decente.

Fue la calificación de Nico, bastaba para que Percy se sintieron victorioso.

—Entonces… te veo salir de la escuela en plena noche, con los ojos rojos y una cara de muerto, dime la verdad ¿estas tomando drogas?

El aludido reprimió una socarrona risa con la tentación de decirle "sí, he tomado drogas de las más fuertes" pero el solo recordar a Will en ese momento especial con una chica, podría considerar que esa ha sido una de las drogas que más fuerte le ha golpeado. Ignoró la pregunta y tomó un sorbo al refresco que ambos compartían, totalmente indiferente al hecho que eso pudo haber sido un beso indirecto.

Si pensaba en ello, Percy ya no era más que un fantasma que acarreaba amargos y felices recuerdos.

—Solo cosas de la adolescencia, no deberías de prestar de atención.

—Oh claro que lo sé, _cosas de la adolescencia_. Lo experimento tanto como tu… y me llama mucho la atención cuando hace tan solo unos días antes eras un manojo de felicidad.

Nico rodó los ojos, la gente está pendiente de él más de lo que imaginaba.

Se recargó en su asiento con la vista fija en las saladas papas fritas, en el aire acondicionado frio, y las demás personas que venían a comer. Para al final regresar sus ojos a Percy encarándolo sin miedo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Percy se ofreció a acompañarlo a su casa. Que caballeroso.

Si esto hubiese pasado unos meses antes probablemente Nico estaría luchando contra sus sentimientos para no berrear y escupirle insultos mientras lo abraza, ahora… todo era tan diferente, en tan poco tiempo su corazón decidió desenfrenarse por alguien más, encontró a alguien.

Pero ese ciclo se repetía, no era correspondido.

Y eso tan solo le hizo calentarse la cabeza ¿entonces por qué hizo todo aquello? ¿Por qué se empeñó en acercarse a él? ¿Por qué lo invitó a bailar? ¿Por qué lo besó? _¿Por qué cruzó esa delicada línea de peligro?_ La cual no debía ni de asomar, Will Solace tenía la culpa, él le hizo _esto._ Como Percy hizo con él.

—Nico… estas…

Si, estaba llorando.

Y ahora que lo estaba haciendo era ahora o nunca, las luminarias se encendieron, las luces cálidas enredadas en los árboles se encendieron como luciérnagas, de una fuente comenzó a brotar agua y entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaban en el parque cerca de la casa de Nico, el trayecto se había sentido como un agónico suspiro.

—Por alguna razón las cosas nunca salen bien para mí… en cuanto alguien llega a mi vida, procuró ser cauteloso porque sé que cuanto más cerca esté más dolerá… no aprendo nunca.

Percy arqueó una ceja sin entender, cuando quiso hablar Nico ya le estaba amenazando con la mirada para que se quedara callado, su cara estaba roja de la pena, hablar de sus sentimientos para el castigo de su estupidez.

—Percy Jackson tú me gustabas.

Fue la primera bomba que decidió detonar frente a la cara del aludido. Quien quedó en sumo silencio y sin palabras ni bromas con las que pudiese contrarrestar esa confesión, pero solo salió de su sorpresa al analizar lo que dijo en pasado.

—Me gustaste por muchos años… juré que no pasaría por eso otra vez… —sus ojos se hicieron acuosos mientras se encogía de hombros, se hacía pequeño, vulnerable a todo, frágil y susceptible, una clase de Nico que nunca antes se había visto.

Percy no era un niño genio pero cuando sus facciones mostraron iluminación lograron entenderlo todo, no necesito de más indicios para saber finalmente como estaba el corazón de Nico, ya no era el indicado para reconfortarlo.

No era el indicado pero sí que podía ayudarlo.

Probablemente este abrazo sería el más incómodo, darse cuenta de lo ciego que fue y herir a su amigo. Mientras que Nico caía en cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado por el chico que le gustaba, incómodo y un poquito decepcionante, sin embargo en un momento como éste —aunque nunca lo admitiría— era lo que más necesitaba, un abrazo y palabras para tranquilizarlo.

* * *

—Tenemos ahora mismo un examen de matemáticas ¿Cómo pueden lucir todos tan felices? —preguntó Will al descubrir que unos cuantos de sus compañeros de clases tenían una sonrisa en su caras, Piper por ejemplo era una mezcla de lo que se refería estaba estudiando de su libreta con los nervios a flor de piel pero por una u otra razón terminaba riéndose ¿acaso algún payaso trajo a la escuela gas de la risa?

—Will ¿puedes venir un momento? —le pidió Percy que se acercara con la mano, con una sonrisa ladina despreocupado; Percy era lo que no debía de hacer justo cuando iban a tener un examen de la muerte, despreocupado y con un acordeón escondido entre la ropa.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Sí, de hecho sí está pasando algo ¿Irías ahora mismo al gimnasio? —preguntó casual, como si no fuera una petición alocada.

— ¿¡Y me lo pides ahora!? —Solo obtuvo un asentimiento como respuesta—. Mira lo siento, lo que sea que quieras no puedo hacerlo, tenemos un examen y es…

— ¿Un examen es más importante que Nico?

Will se detuvo para ver detenidamente a su compañero; luego el gimnasio que estaba casi al otro lado del campus, no alcanzaba el tiempo para ir y regresar la maestra no era alguien muy piadosa a la hora de los retardos, pero se trataba de Nico di Angelo. Se sorprendió de que sus pies fueran más rápidos que su cerebro y tomaran la decisión por éste.

No fue caminando ni trotando, fue corriendo como nunca.

En su mente maquinando lo que pudo haber pasado, un accidente, una pelea ¡nada bueno salía de su cabeza!

Escucho gente que lo llamaba, pero ni se tomó el tiempo para voltear.

En su cabeza solo había espacio para alguien, y ese alguien tenía nombre italiano y por una afición tétrica por las calaveras.

— ¡Nico!

Llegó bofeando con el cabello todo desaliñado y sudado, los chicos y chicas de educación física quedaron expectantes mirando a Will. Su cara se puso roja y se disculpó unas mil veces dejando el gimnasio, pero se sintió molesto. No estaba Nico, Percy le engañó.

—Uhm… ¿Will?

Se giró asustado, notando al dueño de sus pensamientos. Enseguida buscó componer su postura pero todo lo que hizo que torpemente tropezar con una pelota de basquetbol y caer de cara al pavimento.

Creía que todo este tiempo podía predecir las reacciones de Nico, cuando pudo jurar escuchar su risa angelical, en realidad no ocurrió nada; todo fue una ilusión, le causó conmoción verlo tan… serio. Como la primera vez que lo vio.

— ¿No deberías estar haciendo tu examen ahora mismo?

Se sacudió la ropa mientras sonreía aliviado por verlo.

—Sí, pero… eso no importa ahora

Nico hizo una mueca—. Esto podría afectarte en el promedio, y no podrás entrar a la universidad que quieres ¿lo sabes?

Will no quería escuchar ahora mismo cosas de promedio, universidad ni nada, no cuando tiene a Nico enfrente.

—Nico quisiera… hablarte de algo.

Eso hizo que el susodicho elevara el rostro.

—Sí, yo también tengo que decirte algo.

Ambos pensaban en lo mismo pero también ambos decidieron ignorarse.

Y decirse las cosas de golpe, al unísono.

—Me gustas. / —No me hables.

Will quedo desconcertado.

Nico molesto.

Decirse las cosas al mismo tiempo no era la mejor de las decisiones, ambos eran dos tontos adolescentes enamorados que iban lidiando con este mundo desconocidos de relaciones amorosas, el corazón de Will nunca antes se había sentido tan tentado en amar como ahora. La risa toxica de Nico le interrumpió.

—"Me gustas" ¿es en serio? —su voz perdió dureza, mostró debilidad por unos segundos y entonces la cólera le llenó—. Maldita sea, Jackson me mentió… Estoy harto de todos ustedes… yo no quería esto… solo quería estar…

— ¿Solo?

El rechinido de las suelas en piso pulido del gimnasio quedó a segundo plano junto con el retumbar de las pelotas y los gritos de los estudiantes, aunque Nico le escuchó fuerte y claro, la palabra "soledad" que antes le parecía un refugio, ahora le parecía como volver atrás. ¿Quería él volver atrás? Se rindió y dejó descansar su espalda en la pared, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Will tomó lugar a su lado, cerca de él, sus manos casi rozando.

—No quiero… pasar por lo mismo otra vez… pero no sé porque mientes.

—Yo no miento, realmente te quiero.

Nico se apartó un poco de él, a lo que Will se arrastró para estar más cerca.

— ¿Podrías alejarte? Invades mi espacio personal —frunció el ceño aún más, cuando creyó que el terco de Will le había hecho caso solo sintió el peso del rubio, a lo que Nico trató de distanciarse.

—Conozco tu historia —empezó Will agarrando del pasto un pequeño diente de león para empezar a juguetear con él—, pero creo que aún no sabes la mía.

Nico sin mover su posición sus ojos condujeron hacia los entristecidos ojos azules de Will quien estaba apenado.

—Es… ya sabes, un poco difícil contarlo. Tuve una novia… ok, tuve muchas… pero ella era especial, la quería mucho… ella decidió terminar conmigo, las razones no importan ya, hace unos días vino a despedirse diciéndome que se mudaría fuera del país y que aun así yo le gustaba —se acomodó mejor en el hombro de Nico quien ya no se apartaba, el pelinegro podía escuchar lo rápido que iba el corazón de Solace.

—Yo le seguía gustando a pesar de terminar conmigo; y yo le dije que me gustaba alguien más —confesó mientras jugaba con el diente de león—, no nos volveríamos a ver.

Nico sorbió por la nariz agachó su mirada sin querer enfrentarlo—. Que estúpido eres…debiste haber ido tras ella si era tan especial.

Will negó con la cabeza.

—Encontré a alguien aún más especial, es gruñón, y un cabeza dura.

—Cierra la boca, Solace.

Will apretó su mano con fuerza

—Perdón si llegaste a pensar en otra cosa.

Nico no dijo nada en lo absoluto, cerró fuerte sus ojos evitando que alguna lagrima escapara a cambio se aferró a la mano de Will. No saben cuántas horas pasaron ahí juntos, el tiempo no importó ni cuando fueron descubiertos por uno de los prefectos y los regañó por saltarse clases. Nico convenció a Will de que se preocupara más por sus exámenes, algo diferente había en ellos.

El diente león que sostenía Will había pedido todas sus cipselas para ese entonces.

* * *

Estaban en la casa de Nico, un sábado por la noche. Aprovechando que su padre había ido a un viaje por el aniversario de su padre y su mujer, ellos dos no tenían ni el más mínimo problema con Solace, su padre probablemente sería infinitamente feliz con cualquiera que no sea Percy Jackson. Era bienvenido y por ello, cuando Will le había prometido una sorpresa, Nico solamente le advirtió que no quemara la cocina.

Su novio tocó la puerta, asomándose temeroso.

—… te dije que no quemaras la cocina.

Nico apartó el libro que estaba leyendo para checar que la casa no se incendie, pero vaya espectáculo se había encontrado en la sala de estar, las luces estaban bajas, y el estéreo estaba encendido, y en la mesa estaba la pizza que habían ordenado, Nico rodo los ojos cuando vio a Will sosteniendo una rosa —con espinas— con su boca.

 _Can't help falling in love_ comenzó a sonar en la sala a lo que el rostro de Nico comenzó a colorarse, no dejo que su vergüenza le ganara y se acercó a Will quien se inclinó para sujetar su mano.

— ¿Le gustaría compartir esta pieza conmigo?

Nico se rio a lo que sostuvo su mano pegándose al rubio.

—Eso quiere decir que trajiste la colección de los 70's de tu padre ¿verdad?

—Ese hombre está más actualizado en música que yo.

Levantó su rostro para verlo de cerca, sus manos se entrelazaron y bailaron. Aunque no se sabía si era un baile aquello o simplemente mecerse de un lado hacia otro, que más daba. No había nada que impidiera que Nico amara a Will.

Se levantó de puntillas dándose cuenta de lo bajito que era a comparación del rubio, besándolo con amor y cariño Will lo aceptó con una sonrisa abrazándolo en un baile torpe e improvisado que hacía al italiano reír, si esa clase de risa angelical era la de que Solace estaba esperando, una de la que no se cansaría nunca, su ángel.

* * *

 **Si tuvieron el valor de terminar de leer este kilométrico one-shot de proporciones bíblicas los felicito. Mi amigo me obligó a leer todos los libros de Percy Jackson solo para que al final el solangelo terminase siendo real (pues no voy a mentir, valió la pena) espero les haya gustado este inmenso one-shot esperemos que Rick Riordan se anima a que estos dos se besen (solo un besito, y aunque sea de piquito). Siéntete libre de expresar tu opinión acerca de esto :3**


End file.
